To Do List
Do you want to contribute, but aren't sure what to do? This wiki is a work in creation, so there's always plenty to do! This is the wiki's to do list. Each task has a number assigned to it. This is not the order it must be completed, only the order the task was put up, so new tasks will have bigger numbers. The description of each is included, followed by the name of the administrator who posted it and the difficulty level. We recommend you a wiki before editing anything. with an account is also recommended as you will be able to track and take credit for your contributions, as well as collaborate with other editors for information. Signing up will also mean that if you've been notoriously good at completing tasks, you will show up on the community corner in the right hand side of the . Once you have completely finished a task, please remove it from the list. If you are unable to/don't know how, an administrator will remove it within 72 hours. Thank you from everyone and happy editing! Short Tasks Short tasks are ones that can generally be completed in one or two edits. #Find, upload and add picture to Shift-A. This function is no longer available, so its possible this task may never be completed. Goldenguppies 00:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Add picture to Holiday Crate. Goldenguppies 01:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy #Clean up the Trees page so it meets the same standard as the Animals page. Goldenguppies 23:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Clean up the Crops page so it meets the same standard as the Animals page. Goldenguppies 23:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Hard #Add the level the Christmas Tree is unlocked to its page. Goldenguppies 18:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Add the level the Cursed Apple Tree is unlocked to its page. Goldenguppies 18:36, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #New picture of the toolbar needed on http://islandparadise.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tool_Bar . You may overwrite. Goldenguppies 17:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy Long Tasks Tasks under long may take more than one edit to complete. So if you do not have some, but not all, the information, do not hesitate to add! #Fill out data on Upgrading Recipes page. Goldenguppies 21:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy #Fill out data on Upgrading Crops page. Goldenguppies 21:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Easy #Add the navbox to each item under the category of fences. See Bamboo Fence for the example (you will need to go to source view). Goldenguppies 17:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium #Add the navbox to each button on the toolbar. See Tools Tool for the example. (need to be in source view.) Goldenguppies 17:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Difficulty: Medium Permanent Tasks These tasks should not be removed because they are wiki maintenance tasks. There will never be a real "completion". Not all pages that fall under each category may need updating. Only update ones that need them. #Check the for some pages that may have outdated information. #Check the for some pages that don't have links to other articles. Only link it to articles that are actually relevant to the page!! Do not randomly link article to one that have no relevance to it. #Check the for some pages that may need expanding on. Only put in valid and correct information. #Go to a and spell- and grammar-check it.